Generally, a linear vibration generating device used as a silent receiver of portable electronic equipment gives fast vibrations due to a short travel distance of a moving part and the elasticity of an elastic body, compared with an existing eccentric rotation-type vibration motor.
The linear vibration generating device is an element that converts electric energy into mechanical vibration by using the electromagnetic force generating principle.
In other words, the linear vibration generating device is generally composed of a vibrator having a magnet and a stator supporting the vibrator, and generates vibration by moving the vibrator up and down by means of mutual interactions between an electromagnetic force generated by applying a current to a coil and a magnetic force generated by the magnet.
That is to say, the linear vibration generating device does not use the motor rotating principle but uses a vibrating principle in which an electromagnetic force obtained by an elastic body installed therein and a weight suspended from the elastic body is periodically generated to conform to the resonance frequency to create the resonance.
However, the conventional linear vibration generating device as above has a following problem.
When the conventional linear vibration generating device is operating, one coil and one magnet are disposed to face each other and interact with each other to generate vibrations, which however is able to give a weak vibrating force.